Carona
by Beautymoon
Summary: O time 7 recebe a tarefa de entregar o primeiro e ÚLTIMO carro da história de Konoha, com um copy-nin particularmente estranho dirigindo. A razão por trás de Konoha não ter carros? Culpem Kakashi. - Tradução de "Joy Ride", autorizada por Firefly.-


Naruto não me pertence. Direitos de Masashi Kishimoto! xD

Esta fic também não me pertence. É apenas uma tradução autorizada pela talentosa Firefly. _**Thank you, Firefly! n.n**_

* * *

**Carona**

"Ele está duas horas atrasado!" Sakura berrou, caminhando furiosamente entre Sasuke e Naruto. "Por que ele nos diria para encontrá-lo às sete se ele planejava aparecer às nove?"

"Você conhece Kakashi-sensei," Naruto murmurou, tratando da pancada em sua cabeça presenteada por ninguém menos que Sakura. "Ele sempre está atrasado."

"Sabe de uma coisa?" Sakura disse, ignorando Naruto e se voltando na direção de Sasuke. "Eu estou começando a achar que ele não ouve nada do que a gente diz. Quantas vezes nós temos que dizer a ele que suas desculpas não fazem sentido? Como 'Eu me perdi no caminho da vida'...".

"Ou 'Eu vi uma garota bonita e dancei para ela!' " Naruto acrescentou.

A hostilidade de Sakura aprofundou-se. "Ou ' Eu tive que ajudar uma velha senhora atravessar a rua'."

"E ' Eu tive que correr para dentro de um prédio em chamas para salvar os trigêmeos recém-nascidos do Iruka-sensei',' Naruto ofereceu com um sorriso sarcástico. "Iruka sensei nem é casado! "

Sakura deu uma olhada peculiar em Naruto, decidindo que era melhor para ele que não soubesse que uma pessoa pode ter crianças sem se casar.

" Que tal ' Eu estava na fila para o novo volume de Icha Icha Paradise?" Sasuke resmungou com um suspiro baixo, relembrando como eles haviam passado três horas esperando pelo seu sensei na chuva.

"Tsc. Kakashi-sensei tem que aprender que suas desculpas esfarrapadas não vão funcionar," Sakura disse num bufar, cruzando seus braços. "Isso lá é coisa para se dizer para três Genins de qualquer forma? Que você estava atrasado porque estava comprando pornografia?"

" Eu prefiro _material adulto_, Sakura," disse alguém divertido.

Espontaneamente, Naruto e Sakura se puseram com os braços esticados , veias na testa saltando e olhos flamejando.

"ESTÁ ATRASADO!"

"Ah," Kakashi disse com um sorriso embaraçado, seu olho visível arqueando numa curvinha alegre. "Desculpe, eu estava" –

"- perseguindo cachorros foragidos?" Naruto interrompeu com sarcasmo.

"-dormindo?" Sasuke resmungou para si mesmo.

"-salvando a mulher do Gai-sensei dos homens comedores de crocodilos?" Sakura disse entre dentes.

Kakashi pareceu um tanto surpreso.

"Gai é casado?"

"NÃO!" Naruto e Sakura berraram simultaneamente, quase fazendo voar o hitae-ate do copy-nin. "É apenas uma coisa que nós pensamos que você diria!"

"Por que eu inventaria algo tão ridículo como isso?" ele perguntou de maneira confusa, completamente indiferente as atmosferas mortíferas que seus alunos irradiavam. " Bem, na verdade, eu estava pegando os detalhes de último minuto para nossa missão."

"Oh!" Naruto esqueceu a fúria por um instante. "O que nós vamos fazer? Derrotar algum maligno senhor da guerra?"

"Não exatamente," Kakashi respondeu, procurando no seu bolso. "Mas é igualmente perigosa... uma missão classe A.".

Sakura parecia embasbacada, Sasuke interessado, e Naruto estático.

Alguma coisa tilintou ruidosamente quando Kakashi achou o que ele estava procurando, erguendo um molho de chaves diante do rosto deles. " Nós vamos pegar e entregar uma nova peça de tecnologia importada do oeste."

"Que tipo de tecnologia?" Sakura perguntou curiosa, enquanto Naruto tentava pular sem sorte na mão levantada de Kakashi.

"Um novo método de transporte," ele disse, botando as chaves de volta no bolso. " Supostamente será revolucionário, pelo que ouvi falar. Eu acho que eles o chamam de _automóvel_."

" Mas como isso vai ser perigoso?" Sakura perguntou, parecendo cética. "Nós só vamos entregar, não é isso?"

Kakashi apenas riu num " você é uma molequinha tão inquisitiva" de uma maneira afetuosa, escolhendo não responder e ao invés disso mover-se para que eles o seguissem. Eles marchavam atrás dele e na floresta, tropeçando em pedras e galhos num caminho que ainda teria que ser feito.

"Por que...." Naruto ofegou, tropeçando numa pedra. "Por que diabos estamos indo por esse caminho?"

"Eles preferiram o esconder numa locação super-secreta," a voz de Kakashi ressoou de volta pela moita. "Eles não querem que enxeridos o descubram."

Sakura soltou um grito agudo de nojo quando ela acidentalmente pisou em algo que um veado havia deixado para trás.

"Ahahaha! Sakura pisou na – ARGH!" Naruto gritou em dor quando um galho bateu de volta e o atingiu no rosto.

"Naruto, dobe, isso é minha gola!"

"Eh?"

"Você está deixando cair todas as sementes do pinheiro dentro da minha camisa, seu idiota."

"Quem diabos fez essa gola gigante estúpida?" Naruto retorquiu, ganhando um chute no queixo da sandália suja de Sakura.

Sasuke parecia extremamente ofendido por alguma razão, como se ele fosse o responsável pelas golas marca-registrada dos Uchiha. _Naruto Estúpido_, ele pensou interiormente. _Todo clã possuí algum tipo de design distinto em suas roupas._

Hyuugas tinham uma tendência de vestir coletes bege-claro.

Inuzukas sempre usavam algum tipo de pele fedorenta de um de seus cachorros mortos.

Akimichis tinham uma afinidade por camisas estilo poncho.

E Uchihas tinham anormais golas enormes em suas camisas, por razões acima do entendimento de qualquer um.

"Eww, Naruto," a voz de Sakura subitamente soou aguda e nasal. "Você não lava suas roupas?"

"Não é minha culpa," Naruto disse defensivamente. "Você deixou caca de veado nas minhas calças."

"Okay, garotos, estamos aqui," Kakashi disse finalmente.

Eles cambalearam para fora da moita, emergindo numa clareira fechada por cercas de arame farpado, altas. O silêncio sinistro foi quebrado pelo latido insano do cachorro que lembrava um pequeno urso marrom, e houve um grito apavorado quando ele pulou do nada e deixou Sasuke no chão.

"OHMEUDEUS! Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura deu um grito agudo, desviando rápido do cachorro gigante.

"Ow!" Naruto deixou escapar um grito quando o rabo do cachorro o bateu na cara.

"Relaxem," Kakashi disse calmamente, sorrindo divertido ao que o cachorro lambeu furiosamente a face horrorizada de Sasuke.

"Sai de mim!" ele berrou, sua voz abafada por 60 kg de cachorro. "Está esmagando meus pulmões!"

"Vem, Mojo," Kakashi disse, assobiando para o cachorro. As orelhas de Mojo levantaram, e ele saiu de cima de Sasuke, indo para Kakashi.

"Ele é bem inútil para um cão de guarda," Kakashi disse com um sorriso envergonhado, ao que Sasuke ficou de pé, limpando a baba do seu rosto em nojo. " Mas ele é muito bonitinho para me livrar dele."

"_Bonitinho?_" Naruto ecoou incrédulo. "Ele é como um assustador Godzilla cabeludo!"

"Você vê filmes demais," Kakashi disse amigavelmente, balançando as mãos para despachar o cachorro. "Vamos lá."

Os três seguiram Kakashi vigilantemente, ficando a uma boa distância da porta do tipo abrigo subterrâneo, que Kakashi havia parado na frente. Sacando um pequeno controle remoto do bolso de trás, Kakashi o apontou para a porta e apertou o botão.

A porta levantou com um ruído, e eles apertaram os olhos na poeirenta escuridão para ver um grande, coberto objeto na volta.

Inclinando a cabeça, Kakashi entrou e segurou um pedaço da capa preta, a puxando de uma vez só.

"Wow!" Naruto exclamou, quando o brilhante, verde exterior do carro foi exposto. Sakura e Sasuke andaram um pouco mais perto, parecendo intrigados pelos faróis dianteiros e pára-brisas do carro.

"Bem, missão iniciada. Todo mundo entrando," Kakashi interrompeu o flerte deles, abrindo a porta do motorista e entrando.

"Espera, essa coisa vai _nos mover por aí_?" Naruto perguntou estático, correndo para a garagem e passando a mão pelo brilhante exterior de metal. "Isso é demais!"

Kakashi sorriu por debaixo da máscara, abrindo a porta do passageiro e dando tapinhas no banco convidativamente. "Vem cá, Sasuke, eu não mordo."

Sasuke o lançou um olhar reprovador e resmungando deslizou para o lado do passageiro, incapaz de parar a si mesmo de examinar todo aspecto do interior. Desapontada por ter sido separada de Sasuke, Sakura sentou perto de Naruto atrás, esticando o pescoço para examinar todos os pequenos botões na frente.

O carro em si era um Volkswagen verde-limão, como nós conhecemos, e cheirava aquele maravilhoso cheiro de carro novo que eles experimentavam pela primeira vez.

Naruto pululava empolgado no banco traseiro, fazendo "oohs" e "aahs" ao que mexia com os cintos de seguranças e acendedores de cigarro.

"Vamos ver," Kakashi disse para si mesmo, sacando um amassado pedaço de papel do bolso. Durante o desamassar do papel, a face de Sasuke contorceu quando ele viu que as instruções estavam em inglês.

"Oh, ops," ele ouviu o jounin rir, uma sensação de medo o preenchendo. "Eu acho que eles cometeram um erro. Ah, bem, vamos seguir a corrente, e ver no que vai dar."

Ele pegou as chaves, escolhendo uma distinta, com a base preta, que ele enfiou na ignição. Olhando para as instruções, ele seguiu o diagrama e virou a chave.

Sasuke agarrou no painel da frente pelo amor de sua vida quando o motor começou a roncar, já que Kakashi acidentalmente manteve pressão na chave. Sakura deixou escapar um pequeno grito agudo e Naruto um insatisfeito "ai" quando ela gritou em seu ouvido.

"O que foi isso?" Sasuke inquiriu, ainda segurando no painel dianteiro ao que o carro vibrava.

"Huum? Oh, eu só o liguei," Kakashi respondeu absorto, olhando as instruções. "Okay parece que temos que por os cintos de segurança."

Sasuke procurou nervosamente pelo cinto de segurança, o colocando enquanto Kakashi olhava as instruções de cabeça para baixo. Sakura olhou o papel e colocou o seu da mesma forma, suspirando estarrecida quando Naruto acidentalmente teve o seu enrolado em sua garganta.

Uma vez que estavam todos seguros em seus assentos, Kakashi procurou pelo espelho retrovisor, o ajustando até sentir-se satisfeito de que o havia movido o suficiente. Ele não tinha idéia para quê aquilo servia.

" O quê esse botão faz?" de repente Naruto questionou, se esticando contra o seu cinto de segurança para apertar um botão.

Todos os sete olhos se arregalaram simultaneamente quando dois jatos de líquido dispararam no vidro da frente, e um par de pauzinhos pretos os limparam.

"Legal! Espera, deixa eu tentar de novo..."

"Deixa isso, Naruto!"

"Eu acho que é para quando chover," Kakashi disse, soando impressionado. Sasuke olhou para os vários botões, e sentiu seus dedos coçarem. Ele não podia evitar e apertou o vermelho perto da superfície onde tinha um buraco do aquecedor /AC.

"Oooohh..." Sakura exclamou quando os faróis dianteiros começaram a piscar em cores vermelhas.

Sasuke trouxe o rosto para perto dos buracos de ar, assim que Kakashi ligou o dial. Um sopro de ar chocou contra seu rosto, e ele moveu de volta novamente, lançando um olhar chateado ao jounin sorridente.

"E que tal esse?" Sakura perguntou timidamente, apontando para outro botão.

Kakashi o ligou, e todos eles trocaram olhares maravilhados ao que a música de jazz saía pelo radio.

"Essa é coisa mais legal que eu já vi," Naruto disse exuberantemente, e pela primeira vez Sasuke e Sakura tinham que concordar.

"Okay, agora, vamos tirar este bebê daqui," Kakashi disse para si mesmo, apoiando as instruções no painel. Sasuke observou inseguro quando ele segurou desleixadamente em alguma coisa cilíndrica, a puxando para baixo até apontar para R num mostrador.

Kakashi acomodou-se, levou o pé para o acelerador, e o empurrou pra baixo.

"Puta merda!" Sakura xingou de forma que não era sua quando o carro arrancou para trás para dentro da garagem, batendo ruidosamente contra a parede de concreto.

"Ops," Kakashi disse, soando completamente não afetado ao que Sasuke o olhava em horror.

"Faz de novo!" Naruto ovacionou, apenas para ser estapeado na cabeça.

Kakashi moveu o mecanismo até que ele mexeu para D, e por alguma razão girou no assento pondo um braço ao redor do recosto e olhando para a janela retrovisora.

"Whoa!" Naruto e Sakura ficaram colados nos seus bancos quando o carro subitamente arrancou para frente, com Kakashi ainda olhando para a janela de trás.

"VIRA!" Sakura berrou, e Kakashi voltou para ver que o carro estava se dirigindo direto para uma árvore. Sasuke xingou e agarrou no cinto de segurança quando Kakashi virou o volante de repente, e o carro mudou de direção violentamente, pneus cantando.

"Diminui!" Sakura gritou de trás, no meio da risada histérica de Naruto.

" Eu temo não saber como," o copy-nin respondeu alegremente da frente, levando o carro num caminho de ventania dando ladeira abaixo e para fora da floresta.

"Xeque as instruções!"

Sasuke procurou pelo papel, para apenas tê-lo violentamente sugado para fora quando Naruto abriu sua janela pra baixo.

"Seu _idiota_!"

"O quê?"

"ARGH!" Sasuke foi jogado contra a porta quando o carro virou violentamente para a esquerda, com Kakashi manejando o volante como se estivesse conduzindo uma orquestra.

"Isso é demais!" Naruto disse em maravilha, enfiando a cabeça para fora da janela e vendo o cenário passar voando. Eles haviam emergido numa estrada deserta e empoeirada, dirigida para o subúrbio da floresta de Konoha, e Kakashi dirigia num caminho relativamente reto, os permitindo relaxar.

"Eu acho que tomo a direita aqui," Kakashi disse alto, e então virou violentamente para esquerda até o carro girar 180 graus e ir para a direita. A face de Sasuke tornou-se levemente verde, e Sakura grudou nos bancos, com medo de voar pela janela junto com as instruções.

"Para onde estamos levando esse bebê de qualquer forma?" Naruto gritou de fora, apertando os olhos alegremente na ventania.

"Para um bunker a poucas milhas daqui," Kakashi respondeu, experimentalmente fazendo o carro ir para a direita e esquerda no caminho. "Talvez daqui há uns quinze minutos."

" Pensem em tudo que pode acontecer por causa desta única invenção," Sakura comentou maravilhada, observando o cenário passar num flash num instante. "Isso vai mudar tudo."

Houve um momento de silêncio, e cada um deles contemplou o que Sakura havia dito.

Naruto apertava os olhos feliz, ao vento, achando que se ele tivesse seu próprio carro , ele completaria ainda mais missões e estaria mais perto de se tornar Hokage.

Kakashi tamborilou os dedos preguiçosamente contra o volante, imaginando como seria muito mais fácil ir dirigindo até a livraria quando o próximo volume de Icha Icha Paradise fosse lançado.

Sakura empregava um sorriso desorientado ao que ela contemplou impressionar Sasuke com seu próprio carro novo.

E Sasuke olhava esperançosamente para fora da janela, _sabendo_ que se ele tivesse um carro, a primeira coisa que ia fazer seria atropelar Itachi com ele.

"Podemos ouvir o radio, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura perguntou depois de um tempinho, e Sasuke o ligou, não confiando em seu sensei para tirar as mãos do volante.

Altas, gritantes cordas vocais de um cantor de ópera encheram o carro ao que Kakashi virou o volante com força e arrancou com o carro numa estrada poeirenta. Sasuke bateu a cabeça contra a janela, xingando alto e ganhando um olhar reprovador de Kakashi.

"Ninguém gosta de um boca-suja, Sasuke."

Sasuke abriu a boca para retorquir, mas a voz irritada de Sakura o interrompeu.

"Sensei, você pode, _por favor,_ nos avisar antes de fazer isso de novo?"

" Com certeza, Sakura," ele respondeu distraidamente, se aproximando do cruzamento. "Eu acho que vamos tomar a direita aqui..."

"Naruto, pode manter o seu pé no seu lado?" Sakura reclamou. "Está me tocando!"

"Não posso, Sakura! Meu cinto de segurança está muito apertado," ele disse com a voz aguda, e ela inclinou-se para frente, destravando o cinto e rolando seus olhos.

"Naruto, você é tão-"

"Aviso," Kakashi disse indiferentemente, então violentamente virou o volante para a direita. Sakura voou para frente, caindo no colo de Naruto, seu cotovelo o acertando solidamente entre as pernas.

"D-desculpe," Sakura disse fracamente, notando que a face dele ficava horrendamente roxa, bochechas protuberantes para conter seu grito de agonia. Ela corou levemente, quando olhou no espelho retrovisor, vendo Kakashi piscando para ela.

"Que fofo isso, Sasuke?" ele comentou casualmente, ganhando um olhar horrorizado de Sakura. "Naruto e Sskura estão se dando como um casal casado."

Sasuke virou a cabeça para ver as juntas de Naruto tornando-se brancas em seus joelhos, agarrava dolorosamente apertado ao que sua face adquiria um tom profundo de roxo.

"O que aconteceu com você, dobe?" Sasuke perguntou, de alguma forma concernido pela aparência de peixe-inchado-sem-ar de Naruto.

"Nada," Sakura insistiu, rindo docemente e abanando a mão sem importar-se. "Ele só está- está feliz por estar aqui, isso é tudo!"

"E eu sou o espantalho sem cérebro," Kakashi disse brincando do seu assento. "Talvez Naruto tenha que adotar no futuro."

Ele virou para trás no assento, acariciando seu aluno possuído por um demônio na cabeça. "Tente resistir, Naruto."

"Fica de olho na estrada!" Sasuke berrou, tanto em chateação quanto por medo de sua vida, puxando Kakashi de volta em seu banco. "Eu não posso morrer num acidente de carro."

"Não se preocupe, Sasuke," Kakashi disse, ganhando um tom sério. "Uma vez que você dominar o Sharingan, você será capaz de ver por detrás da cabeça."

Os olhos do Uchiha arregalaram. "O quê? Sério?"

"Nah," Kakashi disse, seu olho arqueando numa curva feliz. "Eu só estou brincando com você."

Sasuke empalideceu levemente, imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido se eles tivessem caído de carro de um penhasco. Então ele hostilizou, lançando um olhar peculiar ao casual Jounin, e estava de alguma forma, agradecido por Sakura ter verbalizado sua pergunta.

"Kakashi-sensei?" ela perguntou cuidadosamente, parecendo preocupada. "Você está... se sentindo bem?"

"Humm? Por quê?"

"Você tem estado terrivelmente alegre, e _estranho_," ela adicionou em tom baixo, "até agora nesta missão. Alguma coisa boa aconteceu?"

"Você está se drogando?" Sasuke murmurou num baixo respirar , não ligando se Kakashi ia ouvir.

"Sakura está certa," uma voz aguda disse do banco de trás. "É mesmo, você anda usando crack ou alguma coisa?"

"Drogas são ruins para você, Naruto" ele disse aconselhador "Especialmente crack. Faz você ficar doido."

"É por isso que estou imaginando se você está usando," Naruto disse num tom óbvio de voz. "Você levou alguma pancada na cabeça em uma das missões?"

"Naruto!" Sakura repreendeu, o puxando de volta para o banco. " Isso é muito desrespeitoso de se dizer a um Jounin, e ao nosso sensei, nada mais!"

_Provavelmente é verdade!_ Sakura interior exclamava, rindo histericamente. _Kakashi-sensei parece mesmo alto na maioria das vezes! Eu não ficaria surpresa se ele fosse um viciado em crack!_

"Eu só estou me sentindo feliz por estar com vocês três," ele respondeu, soando observador subitamente. "Isso é errado?"

Naruto ficou quieto, Sakura olhou para outra direção, sentindo-se envergonhada de alguma forma, e até mesmo a hostilidade de Sasuke abrandou um pouco.

"Não, é claro que não." Sakura respondeu, soando tímida. "Mas por que tão de repente?"

Kakashi não disse nada por alguns segundos, e calmamente silenciou o cantor de ópera. Naruto e Sakura observaram o sensei em apreensão e preocupação, imaginado o que fez com que ele ficasse quieto, de repente.

Até mesmo Sasuke o olhou quando ele finalmente falou.

"Eu não sei," ele finalmente respondeu, soando contemplativo. "Eu apenas acordei sentindo que vocês três estavam crescendo muito rápido. Nós não teremos mais oportunidades como essa de passar o tempo juntos dentro de alguns meses."

Eles ouviram atenciosamente, surpresos pela súbita revelação dele, imaginando como ele havia percebido mudanças que eles mesmos não notaram.

"Além disse," ele completou mais afetuoso. "Vocês estão fazendo eu me sentir velho, e vocês três não vão ser fofinhos desse jeito para sempre. Idade faz isso com as pesoas."

Naruto sorriu, genuinamente chutando a parte de trás do banco do copy-nin, e Sakura sorriu de alguma forma modestamente, abaixando os olhos para os pés. Sasuke levou sua mão contra a boca no que ele esperava ser um olhar pensativo, para que pudesse esconder seu pequeno sorriso, seu olhar nas árvores que passavam.

"Ah, eu espero que não tenha feito essa missão ficar estranha." Kakashi disse alegremente, quebrando o silêncio. "Me assusta quando Naruto não está brigando com Sasuke."

"Mas você ficou tão tolinho com a gente!" Naruto retorquiu, seu sorriso crescendo." E Sasuke está assustado demais para lutar comigo!"

"Eu limparia o chão com você, dobe," Saisuke disse friamente, ignorando quando Naruto chutou a traseira de seu assento.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto se inclinou para frente, seus olhos brilhando de empolgação." Posso dirigir o carro por uns minutinhos?"

" Você está louco, Naruto?" Sakura demandou, puxando ele pra baixo novamente. "Você vai acabar completamente com ele."

Naruto pareceu ofendido. "Você não diria isso se Sasuke quisesse dirigir."

Sakura ficou sem fala por um segundo, e Sasuke faou da frente, soando metido.

"Provavelmente porque eu poderia lhe dar com ele sem batê-lo numa árvore, dobe."

"Cala a droga da boca."

"O quê? Você vai me provar o contrário?" ele disse desafiador. "Lanterninha?"

"É isso aí!" Naruto destrancou o cinto, indo para frente e pairando furiosamente perto do lado de Kakashi. "Deixa eu dirigir o carro!"

" Naruto, eu não posso fazer isso para você, ou Sasuke" Kakashi disse racionalmente, pondo Naruto de volta em seu lugar. " Como ia ficar para mim se as pessoas descobrissem?"

"Mas quem você acha que podia dirigir melhor?" Naruto demandou furiosamente, olhando para trás da cabeça de Sasuke.

"Obviamente eu," Sasuke disse baixo.

"O que disse?"

"Você me ouviu, seu ignorante."

"IgnorOQUÊ?"

"Faz eles pararem, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura berrou.

"Não me façam parar no acostamento," Kakashi disse ameaçador, tocando o pedal do freio e fazendo o carro arrancar e mudar de direção na estrada. "Porque eu não sei como."

Eles finalmente ficaram em silêncio, voltando para seus respectivos bancos e cruzando os braços bufando. Sakura deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio, soprando algumas mexas rosas do rosto e afundando de volta em seu assento.

"Eu acho que estamos quase lá," Kakashi respondeu absortamente, e baixou os olhos para as direções borradas na palma de sua mão. "Vá para o norte... vire a esquerda..."

"Veado," Sasuke disse de repente.

"Agora Sasuke, mais respeito comigo. Eu sou o seu sensei."

"Não! Veado!" veio o grito em pânico do Uchiha.

Kakashi olhou para cima ao que Sasuke pegou no volante, girando-o para a esquerda e mal evitando o veado petrificado no caminho. Sasuke xingou alto, liberando o volante e pondo os braços na frente do rosto quando o carro saiu pra fora da estrada.

"Merda!" Naruto maldisse, olhos arregalando de terror quando o carro desceu colina abaixo, mandando muita sujeira que emporcalhou o vidro dianteiro.

"Ôh-ôh," Kakashi disse simplesmente, observando os galhos e pedras refletirem no vidro dianteiro, deixando o vidro cheio de longas rachaduras. Ele segurou mais forte o volante, tentando manter o carro equilibrado para que não capotasse.

"Eu te odeio!" Sasuke foi ouvido gritando ao seu impassível sensei. "Não era para eu morrer desse jeito!"

"Desculpe Sasuke."

"AAAIIIIEEEEE!" Sakura berrou agudo quando a desconfortável carona terminou, e subitamente teve a horrível sensação de que estavam no ar.

"D-D-Drooooooogaaaaaaaaa!" Naruto gritou quando o carro deu um mergulho de cabeça e finalmente fez contato. Houve um grande splash, e Kakashi cuidadosamente pôs o freio de mão de volta no parado, piscando ante a visão da água escorrendo pelas rachaduras do vidro da frente.

"Isso é interessante..."

"Óh meu Deus, estamos no lago!" Sakura gritou em pânico, quando um peixe nadou do outro lado da sua janela.

O carro foi completamente submergido na parte de trás, e a água rapidamente começou a empoçar ao redor dos tornozelos de Naruto e Sakura. Kakashi e Sasuke, por sua vez, sentiram-se inclinando nos seus assentos ao que o carro ia para trás na água.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke disse entre dentes, tentando não entrar em pânico. "Alguma idéia?"

"Não, não mesmo..."

"O QUÊ?"

"Só tava brincando, Sasuke. Eles não me fizeram Jounin por nada, sabe..."

"Então, o que está esperando?"

"Okay, okay, cabeças para cima."

Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram, e ele colou a cabeça contra o recosto do banco quando Kakashi inclinou-se contra a sua porta, e depois mandou um sólido chute na janela de Sasuke. O carro afundou completamente até o fim, e Sasuke não perdeu tempo em pular para fora da janela quebrada na água.

Sakura e Naruto estam submersos até as axilas, e Kakashi calmamente agarrou Naruto pelo colarinho da jaqueta , o jogando para fora da janela para dentro do lago.

"Dê-me sua mão, Sakura," ele disse, sorrindo confiante ao que ela o olhava em terror, parecendo mais um coelho afogado.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" ela titubeou. "Eu...Eu não posso nadar!"

"E eles a deixaram virar Genin? Eu tenho que conversar com Iruka..."

"Kakashi-sensei!" ela berrou agudamente, a água alcançando seu queixo. "É muito bom que você esteja de bom-humor, mas não está ajudando bem agora!"

"Humm, eu acho que não," ele disse, piscando confiante. "Eu não vou deixar que se afogue. Como é mesmo que Naruto diz...? Ah, esse é meu jeito ninja."

Sakura manteve a calmaria o bastante suficiente para lançar um olhar admirado e incrédulo ao seu professor, ao que agarrou a mão dele.

"Você é tão estranho, Kakashi-sensei."

"Como eu tenho ouvido ," ele disse com um sorriso, e sem fazer força a puxou para o banco de Sasuke. "Agora me desculpe por fazer isso, mas eu não tenho escolha."

"O quê?" ela perguntou agudamente. "O quê você- AAAIIEE!"

Ela gritou do fundo dos pulmões quando ele a lançou para fora da janela e dentro da água, saindo logo depois. Ele emergiu um segundo depois, calmamente nadando até onde Sakura esperneava na água.

"E-Eu n-não posso acreditar em você"- ela submergiu por um segundo, tossindo e cuspindo furiosamente quando subiu novamente a superfície. "Como você pôde?"

"Apenas chute os pés e vá para frente," ele aconselhou preguiçosamente. "Nós estamos na água, então será bom eu lhe dar uma aula de natação."

"Sensei, você é doido!"

"Não seja assim, Sakura. É fácil, vá lá e tente."

Ela hesitantemente fez como ele a instruiu, movendo-se para frente vagarosamente e chutando os pés. Para sua maravilhada surpresa, ela percebeu-se flutuando, e aumentou a intensidade de seus chutes, parecendo triunfante quando se moveu para frente.

"H-Hey, eu não estou afundando!"

"Parabéns. Você acabou de conseguir a nadada cachorrinho. Você sempre foi a que aprende mais rápido, Sakura."

Ela sorriu orgulhosa. "Obrigado, Kakashi-sensei!"

" Oi! Precisa de alguém para te salvar, Sakura!" Naruto berrou da borda, balançando as mãos freneticamente. "Kakashi-sensei saiu dessa vivo?"

"Eles estão bem, dobe," veio um murmúrio ranzinza, seguido de um generoso soco no ombro de Naruto .

"Ow! Seu bast-!"

Kakashi tranquilamente nadou para a borda, sacudindo a água de seu cabelo prateado e puxando o tecido de sua máscara para deixar que a água escorresse por ele. Sakura veio um pouco depois, literalmente parecendo um coelho afogado, mas ainda assim orgulhosa.

"Eu aprendi a nadada cachorrinho!"

"Oh, Sakura," Naruto disse em preocupação, botando uma mão no ombro dela. "Você precisa de uma máscara de oxigênio? Porque eu"-

Sakura deu um tapa na cabeça de Naruto, e voltou-se para ver onde o seu sensei estava olhando.

O time sete silenciosamente observava o primeiro e último carro de Konoha afundar majestosamente no lago, parecendo mais uma versão brilhante, verde-limão do trágico Titanic. Os faróis traseiros ainda piscavam quando o carro foi totalmente submergido, últimas bolhas surgiram na superfície para contar a história.

Eles ficaram ali por um momento, encharcados e ensopados, quietamente pondo esse incidente num canto longínquo de suas mentes.

"Bem," Kakashi disse depois de um tempo, soando complacente. "Essa é a primeira vez que eu falhei numa missão Rank-C."

"Você disse que era missão Rank-A!" Naruto protestou, e eles caminharam lentamente colina acima.

"Só porque eu não sabia o que estava fazendo. Pelo menos desse jeito vocês estavam preparados para morrer."

"Você tem um senso de humor deformado, Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto murmurou.

Eles alcançaram o topo da colina, ofegando por ar e olhando abaixo miseravelmente, para o caminho de volta à vila. Sasuke xingou através de suas mexas molhadas, tirando elas de seu rosto e puxando uma mão cheia de algas pra fora da gola.

"Como a gente volta?" Sakura perguntou cansada.

Kakashi torceu a camisa, dando tapinhas no material amarrotado. "`À moda antiga; andando."

Sakura grunhiu, e desejou que algum milagre os levasse de volta pra casa. Um agonizante barulho de patas de cavalo quebrou o silêncio, e eles se viraram para ver uma grande carroça vindo pela estrada.

O caipira dono da carroça generosamente pegou o patético grupo, consistindo em uma garota de aparência miserável, dois garotos briguentos, e um homem mascarado que alegremente apontava o seu hitae-ate para ele.

"Indo para o sul?"

O caipira assentiu, sinalizando para que eles tomassem um assento na palha perto de um bando de bodes. "Sim. Eu deixo vocês lá."

"Obrigado."

Kakashi sentou perto de seus alunos, se recostando contra um feixe de feno e cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça em contentamento. Sua visão do límpido céu azul foi obscurecida pelo rosto de Sakura se inclinando pra cima dele.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Humm?"

"Obrigado por me salvar," ela disse com um sorriso envergonhado, deixando a máscara cair na frente de Sasuke. " E por ter me ensinado a braçada cachorrinho."

Kakashi a olhou por um momento, depois olhou para onde Naruto tentava enfiar uma mão cheia de feno dentro da blusa de Sasuke, apenas para ser chutado até um mal-humorado bode, que o deu uma cabeçada.

"Oooow! Sasuke seu babaca!"

Kakashi sorriu. " De nada, Sakura."

Ela sorriu de volta, depois voltou para apartar a briga de Naruto e Sasuke.

"Aww, _cara_!" O berro de Naruto poderia ser ouvido a uma milha de distância. " Agora tem caca de BODE nas minhas calças!"

O olho visível de Kakashi cerrou, um sorriso incomum tomando seus traços ao que ele ouvia seus alunos discutirem ao fundo.

_Ele ia sentir saudades dos bons e velhos dias..._

* * *

Nota da autora: (igualmente incomum) Assim como eu.

Nota da tradutora: Faço as palavras de Kakashi e da autora minhas. xD

* * *

Olá pessoal!! Mais uma tradução para vocês! E com direito a nostalgia do antigo time 7. 8D Eu, simplesmente, AMEI essa fic. Meu lado tradutora atacou de novo, e deu nisso. Mais uma vez, _Thank you, author_! Eu adoro as estórias do time 7, e elas andam escassas ultimamente...

Vamos considerar essa uma fic de Ano Novo. Algo bem levinho para rir e recordar. FELIZ ANO NOVO! _HAPPY NEW YEAR_!!

_Obs: As outras duas fics minhas da sessão Naruto: "Forbidden Love" e "Uma lição de Química" ainda estão na ativa, gente. Não se precoupem. Forbidden provavelmente sairá mais rápido, já que só faltam alguns detalhes finais do próximo capítulo._

Isso é tudo pessoal! xD (That´s all Folks)

_**Moon**_


End file.
